Lost
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: [Oneshot[NaruxNephrite]En un mar de dolor donde no puedes salir ni pedir ayuda, Naru navega en busca de una respuesta...


**Lost**

Un mes...

Un mes ya ha pasado y aún sigo sin encontrarte.

¿Por qué el destino ha jugado así conmigo?. ¿Por qué, a pesar de no encontrar tu nombre entre todos estos, no quita el hecho de que no estés aquí?.

Días, semanas he pasado recorriendo cada pasillo, revisando cada tumba y tu nombre sigue sin aparecer. Nada más que esta venda queda de ti, nada más que dolor queda en mi interior y sigo sin poder verte.

Pero no, no puedo volver a llorar. Por más que mis ojos quieran liberar las lagrimas, mi alma está cansada de soportar tu partida con una sonrisa. Porque no puedo decir nada, no puedo decirle a nadie cuánto te extraño, cuánto deseo verte, tocarte, abrazarte...

No, no puedo hablar nada, pero por dios cómo duele. Arde en mi pecho tu mirada, tus últimas palabras. Queman los recuerdos de tu sonrisa, la única y verdadera sonrisa que has dado a alguien... a mi. Y otra vez no voy a resistir, otra vez mis ojos vaciarán su contenido sobre mis mejillas, otra vez volveré a sufrir con el sol ponerse y otra vez gritaré tu nombre al no encontrar tu lugar de reposo.

Oh amor mío¿qué he hecho para no lograr encontrarte¿cuál ha sido la causa para este horrible castigo?.

Todos tienen donde ir a llorar, todos tienen algo en donde llorar. Yo ni siquiera eso tengo, no me queda nada, ni tu alma, ni tus restos, ni una maldita lápida con tu nombre. Y eso duele, duele demasiado y no creo poder seguir así. No si pienso en ti todo el tiempo, no si el mundo se empeña en recordarme que una vez fui feliz, que una vez tu nombre significó alegría.

No, no puedo, simplemente no puedo con todo esto. No puedo soportar ver la luna y ver sangre en ella, no puedo ver el cielo sin pensar en tus ojos, no puedo seguir escuchando tu voz cada vez que el viento trata de acariciarme...

Maldigo el día que te conocí, maldigo las horas que he llorado por ti, maldigo tu rostro, tus ojos, tus manos, tus labios. Y maldigo mi persona, me maldigo por seguir amándote como lo sigo haciendo, por seguir llorando el hecho que te fuiste, por seguir viniendo al árbol donde te vi morir.

Malditas horas... malditos días... ¡Maldito existir!...

¿Por qué debo seguir viva¿por qué no me llevaste contigo?. ¿Era mucho pedir, tenías que irte solo, tenías que mentirme nuevamente y dejarme botada otra vez... sola¡completamente sola!...

Y observo este árbol frente a mí

Y lo golpeo, trato de desgarrar su corteza con mis manos, trato de desfigurar su forma y llorar abrazada a él. Pero... pero te siento a mi lado, siento tus brazos, tu calor, tu regazo donde me protegiste esa vez.

Y lloro, una y otra vez. Lloro con fuerza, lloro hasta quedar sin energías, lloro gritando tu perdón por maldecir tu bello nombre, lloro pidiendo volver a verte. Porque te extraño, Dios sabe cuanto te extraño. Y cada día te extraño más, cada día parte de ti se esfuma, recuerdos, olores, colores. Sensaciones se están yendo y me está costando recordarte... no quiero peder lo único que tengo de ti.

Vuelvo a llorar, vuelvo a apoyar mi rostro sobre la madera, vuelvo a sentir tu aroma nuevamente. Y abro mis ojos, me alejo un poco y me parece verte.

Observo mis manos, observo el tronco. Cómo no lo pensé antes, cómo no puede verte antes.

Rasgo la corteza y trato de escribir tu nombre, no me importa el dolor, no me importa la sangre que corre por entre mis dedos. Yo sólo quiero darte una tumba, una lápida a la cual llorar, abrazar exclamando tu nombre. Un lugar donde venir a dejar flores, así sepas que todavía eres parte de mi vida.

El dolor de mis manos parece irse de a poco y sonrío al ver tu nombre teñido en carmesí. Emito un profundo suspiro y contemplo mi obra ya terminada, la brisa juega con mis cabellos mientras una lagrima cae suave por mi piel.

Lentamente me levanto sin dejar de verte, envío un beso a tu lápida y siento como la calma llega a mis venas. Sonrío y prometo venir a verte mañana, las nubes parecen aceptar la idea y sonríen junto a mi.

Me alejo, la brisa acompaña mi caminar repitiendo tu nombre a la distancia...

_"Nephrite..."_

Ooo-ooO

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko sensei, no pretendo nada con ellos salvo fomentar mi imaginación y la del lector -  
**Notas de la autora:** ¿Cómo estubo el fic, ya saben si tienen algún comentario, duda, nota, queja, me escriben un review o mandan un mail a la dirección en mi bio.

Gracias por leer...  
Yukiko Himura


End file.
